


Take it Slow

by simplethings575



Series: Klance In Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplethings575/pseuds/simplethings575
Summary: Lance and Keith are exhausted after a surprise attack by the Galra. They promise to take it slow that night, though neither of them are known for their patience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a two-part Klance smut fic. I'm going to be using this account to post more Klance smut one-shots and short fics in the future!
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is set after season 5, sometime after Keith has left the Blade and rejoined team Voltron. He and Lance are referred to as the red and blue paladins only because of their armor color, not because of which lions they are flying.

Keith could still hear the blaring of alarms, the shouts of teammates, and the blast of laser cannons. The adrenaline was just starting to dull down, that faint buzz beneath his skin replaced by the weight of exhaustion and overworked muscles. It had been a long day. Rigorous training exercises were interrupted by a surprise attack from the Galra. Every time it looked like they had won a new fleet would arrive, putting them back at square one. After hours of exhaustive fighting and one too many close calls, the lions had finally separated, flying through the burning wreckage to land heavily in the castle’s hanger.

Keith stumbled out of the cockpit, immediately searching for a particular face among his worn down teammates. Warm brown skin and blue armor caught his eye and he quickly traipsed over, greeted by a tired smile and open arms. He pressed himself into Lance, letting out a happy sigh.

“You weren’t half bad out there,” the blue paladin teased.

“Wish I could say the same for you,” Keith snorted, smirking when he heard Lance’s indignant huff.

“Hey! I practically took down half a fleet on my own! Did you see me split that battle ship in half?”

Keith nodded against his neck. “It was pretty cool,” he admitted, laughing when Lance pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Come on, you two,” Allura called. “Dinner won’t eat itself!”

Lance groaned obscenely next to Keith’s ear, making the shorter boy whack him. “You have no idea how hungry I am right now.”

“If you two don’t untangle yourselves for five minutes, there won’t be any left!” Pidge called, cackling evilly as she ran after the others.

Keith and Lance turned to each other for a moment, wide eyed. Then Lance huffed out, “Run!” grabbing Keith's hand as they sprinted down the hall.

 

 

“Lance,” Keith murmured, helping the taller boy pull his boxers down and off. He lay back in the sheets, staring up at his boyfriend through hooded eyes. “Not too rough, okay? I’m tired.”

“Yeah,” Lance whispered. “Me too. We’ll just take it slow tonight.”

Keith nodded, leaning up to meet Lance in a kiss, his tongue pushing lazily forward to explore the other boy’s mouth. He felt Lance’s hand trail down his stomach, teasing at the skin just above his hips before he grasped Keith’s dick, giving it a few firm pumps. Keith broke away from the kiss, turning his head to gasp into the sheets.

“What’re you feeling tonight, baby?” Lance whispered into his ear. He licked the lobe, nibbling on it gently to draw a small whine from the boy below him. “Want me to suck you off?”

Keith moaned, rubbing his thighs together slightly. As good as that sounded, he had something else in mind. He shook his head, reaching up to run his hands over broad shoulders and muscled arms. “Want you inside me,” he breathed out, leaning up just enough to nip at Lance’s bottom lip. He relished in the way the other boy’s breath caught in his throat.

Lance laughed softly. “So you lay back and I do all the work, hmm?”

Keith smirked up at him, quirking a brow. “That’s right. Unless you don’t want to.”

“You know I want to,” Lance rasped out before mashing their lips together. They stayed that way for a while, tongues intertwining in a lazy dance as they pawed desperately over each other. Finally Lance pulled away, sitting up just enough to pull a bottle of lube out from under the bed. He opened it and poured some onto his hand, Keith shivering slightly as he watched Lance slick up his fingers.

Keith eagerly spread his legs further, Lance nestling between pale thighs. He let out a soft gasp, a finger pressing against his hole at the same time Lance pressed a kiss to his neck. The digit pushed its way in, teasing at his walls and stretching his rim while Lance began to mouth along his collarbones, kissing and nipping. The finger was pumping in and out of him slowly, a steady pressure that kept him distracted enough for the feeling of teeth on his neck to catch him by surprise. He moaned as Lance sucked, releasing the skin with a pop before licking over it.

Another finger joined the one inside him, the stretch just enough that he could feel it, but not enough to fill him. “Lance, more,” Keith moaned, rocking his hips lightly.

“I got you, baby, just give me a sec.” The fingers had stopped thrusting, instead angling around, searching. Keith’s eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen just before it did. Fingertips pressed into his prostate and he arched up off the bed, keening loudly. Lance let out a triumphant, “ah-ha!” and started angling his fingers just right, pushing and teasing around the bundle of nerves.

“L-Lance!” Keith gasped out, clinging onto his boyfriend. “Fuck, Lance!”

“Look at you, baby,” Lance purred. “Don’t even have my cock in you yet and you already look so wrecked. I’m gonna take you apart nice and slow.”

Keith cried out as a third finger entered him, the stretch just enough to sting a little. He couldn’t care about that, though, not when Lance was angling his wrist just right to hit his prostate every time. Keith could feel his legs shaking, and a muted sob spilled from his lips. He wailed when Lance moved his attention down to his nipples, sucking and nipping at the buds while he thrust his fingers inside.

“Please,” Keith babbled. “Need you, please, please, please!”

“Keith,” Lance groaned out, leaning back up. Keith sobbed when the fingers were pulled out, squirming in the sheets and begging for something to fill him. He watched through tear-blurred eyes as Lance reached down to slick up his cock, lining up with Keith’s hole. “You ready, baby?” Lance asked, smiling softly at the eager nod Keith gave him. The cuban reached forward, intertwining their fingers before he pushed in.

Keith threw his head back, crying out as he was filled, inch by inch. Tears spilled over and he felt Lance gently wipe them away, kissing all over his face as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. “So good for me, baby, so pretty on my cock.”

They both moaned when he bottomed out, Keith squeezing tightly around him. Lance paused then, checking over the other boy to make sure he was adjusted to the stretch. Then, slowly, he pulled back, pushing forward again in a deep grind.

“Oh god, Lance!” Keith gasped, his back arching slightly as his fingers tangled in the sheets.

“You like that?” Lance whispered grinding into him again. Keith’s only response was a moan, words lost to him as his focus narrowed to the hot drag of cock inside him.  
Lance began to pick up the pace a little, not pulling out as far now but rather pushing back in with purpose. Keith felt him angling his hips around, his cock rubbing against his walls until-

“Ah!” Keith cried, his voice reaching a pitch he didn’t know possible. “There! Fuck, Lance, there!”

“Yes, sir,” the cuban boy grinned down at him, driving his hips home. All Keith could do was babble aimlessly as his body was lost to bliss, his fingers scrambling for purchase until they finally tangled themselves in Lance’s hair. “Lance,” he whined. “So good!”

“You feeling good, honey?” Keith nodded into his shoulder, sobbing at a particularly hard thrust. “Because you feel amazing around me. Your little hole’s so tight, perfect for my cock.”

“L-Lance!”

“God, you’re so beautiful.”

Keith opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - and found Lance staring down at him, adoration painted across his features. The look on his face was unbearably soft and tender, yet at the same time hungry, lust burning like a flame in those cobalt eyes. Keith watched a bead of sweat trail down his neck, rolling over miles of warm brown skin. He glanced back up to find soft, copper lips gasping out his name, and feathery eyelashes fluttering as pleasure rolled through the body above his.

Keith smiled softly, one hand slipping from it’s grasp in Lance’s hair to cup his cheek. “Look who’s talking- ah!” He cried out as Lance pressed his hips flush against him, reaching as deep as he could go. “Lance!” Keith moaned, feeling heat pooling in his belly. “So close! Please, so close!”

“Me too,” Lance groaned, scrunching his eyes shut as if to regain some self control. “Want me to touch you, baby?”

Keith nodded, his body shuddering in relief as Lance’s hand closed around his cock. The Cuban's thrusts were brutal now, rocking Keith up and down the bed in his relentless assault against the smaller boy’s prostate. Either they had both forgotten their earlier promise to take it slow, or they didn’t care.

It only took a few pumps for Keith to come, the pressure inside and around him proving too much to hold out against. White splattered across his stomach, his body trembling through the aftershocks. He felt himself deflate as the tension drained from his muscles, falling back into the sheets with warmth tingling beneath his skin. The first trickles of over-sensitivity were beginning to spread through him but he held still, focusing instead on that delicious drag of cock against his walls. Judging by how ragged Lance’s breathing was, he wouldn’t last much longer either.

“Keith!” Lance cried out, slumping forward as his hips stilled inside the shorter boy. Keith’s fingernails dug into Lance’s back, his body trembling as Lance pressed tight against his prostate, heat spilling into his insides.

“L-Lance,” he whined shaking as the pressure became too intense. The cuban murmured an apology, kissing Keith’s neck as he pulled out and slumped down beside him. Keith immediately turned, curling into the warm body next to him and nuzzling his head under Lance’s chin. He let out a satisfied hum as he felt fingers card through his hair.

“How was that, baby?” Lance murmured.

“Not half bad,” Keith teased, his voice strained from crying out so much.

“Not bad?!” Lance scoffed. “I think the word you’re looking for is divine!”

Keith snorted, kicking the other boy lightly in the shin. He gasped as he felt Lance’s hand trail down to his ass, squeezing each of the cheeks before dipping a couple of fingers inside. Keith pressed closer to him, biting his lip as the digits began to toy with his insides.

“If I wasn’t so tired I’d take you for another round. Show you just how divine I can be.”

“Mm,” Keith moaned, pushing back on the fingers. “Maybe if my legs aren’t too sore in the morning, I’ll take you for another round.” He reached up to nip at Lance’s ear, noting the way the other boy shivered. “Since we left my bike back on earth, you’re the only thing I can ride.”

“And how do I measure up to that bike?” Lance asked, a smile evident in his voice.

Keith shrugged. “The bike made a lot less noise.”

“Says the guy who was screaming my name only moment’s ago.” Lance smirked, a finger brushing Keith’s prostate just to tease. He left it there long enough to hear the smaller boy gasp before pulling it out. Lance leaned down then, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “You want to shower, or are you too tired?”

Keith stretched, his body curving like a cat before he relaxed back into the pillows. “Too tired,” he mumbled. Lance nodded, kissing him once more before getting up to fetch a wet rag. He wiped himself down quickly then returned to Keith, carefully cleaning the smaller boy’s body. The rag was discarded and he climbed back into bed, his boyfriend instantly reaching out to tangle their limbs together.

“I love you,” Keith whispered, gently kissing the Cuban's neck.

“I love you, too,” Lance replied fondly. He tilted Keith’s chin up, giving him a few slow, chaste kisses before they nuzzled into one another. Barely a minute had passed before sleep claimed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part of the fic! I'll be posting other short Klance fics soon, so check therm out if you want more!

“Mmm,” Keith hummed, his eyes blinking open sleepily. “Lance?”

“Morning, beautiful.” The cuban smiled warmly at him, continuing to pepper his face with kisses.

Keith hummed in response, arching his neck to give Lance more room to work with. Lance happily complied, trailing kisses onto the newly exposed skin. He mouthed over the mark he’d left last night, causing Keith to moan. However, he didn’t stop there, moving down to nip at pale collarbones, then further still, sucking a velvety pink nipple into his mouth.

“Nmm!” Keith whined, squirming around as Lance teased it with his tongue. The cuban reached up to play with his other nipple, pinching and rolling the bud between his fingers. “Lance,” Keith sighed happily, arching his chest up as he simultaneously pulled his boyfriend’s head down. “The other one too.”

Lance hummed, giving Keith’s abused nipple one last lick before switching his mouth to the next. He pressed a finger to the newly freed nub, twirling it around so that neither were left untouched.

“Hah,” Keith breathed out, moaning. He was writhing under Lance, his hand snaking down to wrap around his quickly hardening cock. With a loud pop Lance pulled away, tutting as he snatched the offending hand away. Instead he trailed his mouth down, tongue tracing along Keith’s abdomen and dipping into his navel. Keith sucked in a breath when Lance reached his cock. The cuban left a small, kitten lick on the head, his hot breath making Keith shiver. However, the next moment he was moving on, kissing and sucking marks into Keith’s thighs.

The pale boy’s legs were trembling, whining slightly as another bruise was left on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. “Lance,” he groaned. “Stop teasing me!”

“Sorry, babe,” the cuban smirked, shuffling back up. However, he still didn’t go for Keith’s cock, instead grabbing onto his legs and pushing them up and apart. Keith eyes widened, sucking in a shaky breath as he realized what Lance was doing. He bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut as he felt a tongue prod at his hole.

“You okay, Keith?” Lance whispered, rubbing circles into the boy’s trembling thighs. His breath ghosted over Keith’s hole, making him shiver.

“Y-yeah.” Keith forced his eyes open to meet the other boy’s gaze. His voice was still soft with sleep. “Don’t stop.”

Lance’s answering smile made his insides feel like they were melting. It was funny how he could cause such warm, mushy feelings to flow through Keith even when he was about to, for example, eat Keith’s ass. Speaking of which, the cuban boy leaned forward again, sucking on the rim. Keith mewled, his back arching as Lance alternated between long strokes and short jabs with his tongue, threatening to breach Keith but always stopping just before.

“L-Lance!” Keith begged, trying to rock onto the tongue that was currently torturing him.

The cuban must have understood the desperation in his voice because he quit his teasing then, his tongue finally, finally, pushing inside. Keith moaned, fingers fisting into the sheets as Lance fucked in and out of him, taking him apart at the seams. The wet heat inside him had Keith writhing. It felt so good, and he honestly thought he could just lie there for hours, letting Lance undo him piece by piece.

Unfortunately, they didn’t have hours. It wouldn’t be long before they were called in for breakfast, then whatever deadly drills lay before them that day. So Keith took ahold of Lance’s head, reluctantly pushing him away. Lance looked at him in confusion, his mouth opening to ask if Keith was alright. The smaller boy didn’t let him get that far, pushing Lance down onto the bed as he crawled on top of him. He reached down, digging around until he found their much-loved bottle of lube.

“Sweetheart,” Lance said, the endearing name not quite matching the hunger in his eyes. “You don’t have to do that. Yesterday was a lot, both with the Galra and sex.”

Keith surged forward then, claiming Lance’s mouth in a kiss. “Don’t use the words ‘Galra’ and ‘sex’ in the same sentence again,” he growled, sucking on the cuban’s tongue as he pushed two lube-slicked fingers into himself.

“Aren’t your legs sore?” Lance murmured, tracing patterns into the aforementioned limbs.

Keith found his prostate, a needy whine escaping his lips that caused Lance’s eyes to shoot downwards, widening when they saw what Keith was doing to himself. Lance reached forward, sinking a finger in alongside Keith’s two. The smaller boy keened, his hips rocking back to meet their combined thrusts. “J-just-” he panted out. “Just shut up and let me ride you.”

A smirk curled across Lance’s face and he did a mock salute with his free hand. “Yes, sir.”

Keith rolled his eyes, reluctantly pulling the fingers out of himself. He poured some lube over Lance’s dick, slicking it up before guiding the tip to his hole. Taking a deep breath, he sunk down in one smooth movement, his mouth falling open on a choked-off gasp.

“Shit!” Lance cried, his fingers digging into Keith’s hips hard enough to bruise. “Fuck, baby, you’re always so tight.”

Keith moaned, starting out with small rolls of his hips so he could get used to the length inside him. He mewled when he found his prostate, legs trying to clamp shut only to be blocked by Lance’s hips below him.

“Is that the spot?” Lance breathed out, staring up at Keith through lidded eyes. The smaller boy nodded frantically, crying out when Lance thrust up into it.

Keith started really riding Lance then, pushing himself up only to slam back down, Lance aiding him with his own thrusts and the guiding hands on Keith’s hips. Keith made sure to angle himself just right, Lance’s cock rubbing along his prostate with every bounce. The sounds spilling from his parted lips were nothing short of obscene, the pleasure too much for him to care about being quiet.

“So sexy,” Lance murmured from below him, voice low and sultry. “Such a good boy, bouncing on my cock.”

Keith whined at the praise, slamming his hips down harder as the pleasure started to crest within him. However, at this point his legs were starting to give out on him, the strain proving too much after all. He cried out as they gave way under him, his body falling forward to be impaled on Lance’s cock.

“L-Lance!” Keith gasped, shaking from how deep it reached. “I can’t-”

“Shhh, I got you,” Lance whispered. He swept a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear, taking a moment to kiss him softly. Keith whined into it, doing his best to rock down on his dick without his legs supporting him.

The next moment Lance was planting his feet, hands clenching on Keith’s waist in a vice-like grip. He pounded into him, his thrusts brutal as his hands dragged Keith up and down his cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Keith cried. “Right there, fuck, don’t stop!”

His hole was throbbing, spasming around the hot length relentlessly abusing his prostate. All coherent thought had long since left Keith’s head, a babble of nonsense spilling past his lips as he moaned and screamed. His orgasm completely blindsided him, coming out of nowhere to snatch the breath from his lungs and turn his vision white. His body convulsed, trembling as ropes of cum shot out to paint Lance’s chest.

The cuban hardly seemed to notice, his eyes squeezed shut as he lost himself in his own orgasm. Keith felt wet heat spill into him, making another wave of pleasure crash over him as he collapsed fully onto the warm body below, all strength sapped out of him. The two lay there, panting through the afterglow. Finally Keith rolled to the side, wincing as Lance’s softening cock slipped out.

“Keith,” Lance gasped, only just seeming to come to his senses. “Did you just come untouched?”

A blush spread across the smaller boy’s cheeks. He buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck to hide it. “It’s your fault,” he mumbled.

There was silence for a moment. Then Lance laughed; a warm, soft sound. “You’re adorable.”

Keith growled. “Coming untouched is ‘adorable’?”

“No, getting flustered over it is.”

Keith bit Lance’s shoulder in retaliation, not enough to hurt, but still good enough to get the point across.

“Hey!” Lance yelped, shying away before Keith could do any real damage. “No, seriously babe. That was hot as fuck.”

“Hot is different than adorable,” Keith muttered, not hesitating to nuzzle into the hand Lance placed on his cheek.

“Good thing your both,” Lance grinned, leaning forward to kiss his blushing boyfriend. He pulled back to look Keith in the eyes, his gaze so fond it instantly made Keith melt into the sheets. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” Keith murmured, leaning forwards to to recapture Lance’s lips. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first Klance smut fic! I will be posting a few more fics like this over the next week, and writing some more klance smut in the future!


End file.
